Robertson
Senator Robertson was part of the Andris Senate, and is considered a traitor of the city by some modern historians. Information about his life is scant and contradictory, starting with the absence of records of his first name, or his exact military and political grades — in fact, he often appears referred to as Commander, General, and Senator in several sources from the same era. The Siege of Andris What seems to be sure is that Robertson worked with Lancaster in the creation of the army of mercenaries that took over Andris in 425. The story starts with the murdering of senator Waltham, and how the crime was wrongly attributed to Zexe, the Royal Guard of Mirith. As the tensions between the two cities grew, Andris issued a call to arms to her citizens, to prepare for war against the capital of the kingdom. This process was led by Robertson, allegedly unaware of Lancaster’s plotting and ultimate plans. History tells us that, once it was clear that the false accusation of Zexe was part of Lancaster’s plans, Senator Morgans fled to Mirith and asked for help. That is how Senators Anderson and Robertson managed to escape, the latter declaring himself shocked by the turn of events and claiming that his former partner was deranged. What exactly Robertson expected, and how was his relation with Lancaster, is unknown. It is attested, however, that Lancaster hired the mercenary Brock to kill his colleagues in the Senate, including Robertson. According to the words of Senator Morgans, Robertson has then been in the first line of the liberation army, and helped rebuilding the city. Death and Potential Connection to the Black Hand It was only a long time later, with Lancaster dead and gone, that a further bit of Robertson’s liaisons was uncovered. Birek McCalla and Zexe came to Andris to inform Morgans that their men had killed the Senator, and claimed they had proof of Robertson’s involvement with a criminal organisation. According to them, Robertson, who had been in charge of escorting conveys and distribution of goods from and to Andris, had been depleting the city for years, sending treasure and materials to the Black Hand. The same accusation was made regarding Lancaster, which blurs even further the details on the collaboration of the two Senators. McCalla and Zexe’s men would have came across Robertson and a group of brigands escorting prisoners to Port Gast. A confrontation followed, where the Senator was killed. At first, Morgans was incredulous. However, she was in the possession of a letter, given to her by a lady at the market, the day before. The letter was signed with a mysterious “M”, and read as follows: “Senator Robertson, I know about the Moon Curio. I know you spend most of your nights scouting the world looking for it. Look no further. I know where it is. I will sell this information to whomever has the most to give me. Meet me tomorrow morning at Port Gast. Come alone.” It is unclear, in the historical archives, whether Morgan believed McCalla and Zexe’s report after this crossing of information. The only thing she has confirmed, was that Robertson had left to Gast, without commenting anything about the Curio. It is also unclear which part of the Curio is referred to, since Lancaster had just used the Andrisian third to build the Ice Dungeon. Category:Quest Character